


Compañero

by Polka



Category: Narcos
Genre: Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 15:25:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6084894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polka/pseuds/Polka





	Compañero

1988

时钟指向凌晨两点，除了监听组，队员都已经回屋休息——没有什么可准备的了，明早他们将要偷袭埃斯科瓦尔在麦德林西郊山区里的一处隐蔽所，至于是否能抓到埃斯科瓦尔，那就只能看运气了——运气之神已经很久没有光临过搜捕队——两次失败的围捕，八名牺牲的队员，一个横尸街头的证人，这令他们所有人都格外沉默。  
不止这些，这几年里卡里略所率领的缉毒队伍在抓捕了几个头领，每个月缴获些毒品、捣毁几个制毒点以外，对于他们最大的对手却似乎无能为力。埃斯科瓦尔总能够快一步。他的"部队"装备精良，人数众多，比起来一支简陋的搜捕队完全抵不上什么。

墨菲喝完了自己的咖啡，坐在桌边盯着那张地图，打了个哈欠。  
卡里略在门口踱着步子抽一支烟。  
潘那不常见到卡里略抽烟，他只在审讯的时候，任务结束的时候，或是压力太大的时候才会抽上一根，比如上一次他们去看完那架爆炸的飞机，残骸里满是烧焦的尸体残肢，回去的路上墨菲低着脑袋摆弄自己的相机，坐在副驾的卡里略摇下车窗，看着群山往后退去。  
“带了烟吗？”过了会儿卡里略回头问。  
在这一行干久了之后（当然并不是每个人都能这么走运），潘那见过许多纾解压力的方式。欧文把自己的脑袋揪成了秃顶，苏亚雷兹常年在裤兜里揣着酒壶，而他的上一个因为老婆怀孕而辞了职的搭档胡安，喜欢不分场合地哼歌。一次他们站在毒药那帮人处理掉的几具尸体前，这家伙突然开始哼起首敲天堂之门，潘那只能皱眉看着他，然后自己蹲下身去尸体的口袋里寻找证件和其他有用的东西。大使也有她的放松时间——她每周五晚上只要有时间就去利兹酒店开个房间，做一次门外守满保镖的SPA，让人用芳香精油按遍她全身。  
墨菲算是适应得很快的那一类，快得超乎潘那的预计——他有时候会埋在办公桌边低头看那些尸体照片，但总是很快就能打起精神。  
至于潘那自己，性是他喜欢的方式。抵达麦德林的第一天晚上，他叫了三个女孩来他的酒店房间。现在全麦德林的窑子他都知道地址，并且还进过许多线人的家门。  
卡里略抽完了烟，倚在门边，视线扫过房间里所剩无几的队员们，皱着眉。  
潘那看着他，冲他点了点头。  
他回望他，然后又避开了他的视线。

十分钟后潘那在二楼为上校隔出的临时办公室里找到了卡里略。  
门没有锁，卡里略坐在行军床上，听见他进来时抬起头。  
这儿原本是埃斯科瓦尔的仓库之一，他们收到线报，成功缴获了几百公斤毒品，然后把突袭的临时据点设在了这里。  
潘那关上门，走过去，将手抚在上校后颈上，然后屈下膝，跪在床前，没有再做任何多余的事情，去拉开卡里略的拉链，掏出他的阴茎。  
他用了一会儿才让它进入状态，卡里略的手在身侧握成拳头，呼吸变得浅而急促，鼻尖沁出汗珠。  
潘那停住动作，去解上校的腰带，脱下他的军裤，接着示意他躺下，捉住他脚踝，将脸埋进他的两腿之间。  
女孩们都喜欢潘那的舌头。他可以花数十分钟将它使用在令她们尖叫的地方——他喜欢这样，喜欢听她们娇喘和呻吟，喜欢她们为他疯狂，但他并不指望卡里略会这样。潘那给他口交的时候他所作出的最热烈的反应，也只是喘着气拿一只手揪住潘那的头发而已。  
在潘那上他的大部分时间里他只是沉默，只有在最后高潮时刻偶尔会呻吟出声。  
潘那知道他大概永远不会习惯这种方式。这个哥伦比亚人总是把自己绷得太紧，在他们认识之初，潘那总担心哪一天他会把自己给绷断了——他不会为自己找点乐子，不会避重就轻，在所有人面前都表现得固执强硬，也不会在他妻子面前显露出任何情绪。  
潘那见过卡里略和加西亚相处的情形——她可能根本就不知道自己丈夫每天在外面对的是什么，而他明显也不希望她知道。

“我们得带他去个酒吧，”有次潘那告诉自己的前任搭档，“或者申请笔招待费，休两天假。他不能这样去抓人。”  
那是在卡里略派出的一支小分队在一次围剿中几乎全军覆没之后，是他们经历的相当艰苦的一段日子，那时候逮捕哥伦比亚的毒枭们还只是美国人一厢情愿的想法，而讽刺的是，埃斯科瓦尔正在准备自己的竞选，哥伦比亚政府也似乎决定对毒品问题不闻不问。他们指派了卡里略率领一支警察队伍来处理这些问题，但也就仅止于此。  
武器陈旧还是其次，更令人头疼的是行动计划屡屡被泄露，有"自己人"在为毒贩们通风报信。他们屡战屡败，才半个月就损失了十六个人。  
行动失败之后，潘那在基地见到卡里略，黑着眼圈，整个人沉默而憔悴。  
一个队员告诉潘那他们的上司整整一个星期就住在办公室里，每天守在监听设备前给自己灌咖啡。  
离开的时候潘那敲了卡里略办公室的门，告诉他有些情报不能在这儿提，约他晚上在酒馆碰面，在他出现的时候搂着个女孩，开了一瓶威士忌。  
卡里略坐到他对面，沉着脸，接过潘那递来的酒杯。  
然后潘那偶尔会约他去喝酒，再然后他们就不只再限于喝酒，当这个哥伦比亚人揉着眉心开始谈那些在他自己家里绝不会谈起的事情时，潘那就把他带回公寓去。

舌尖的肌肉收缩颤动，像是在拒绝入侵，但潘那有足够的耐心。他一只手握住上校的阴茎，施予刺激，一边用舌头仔细探索那个紧张的入口，直到它变得足够柔软湿润，接着他用上了自己的手指，最后替换成阴茎。  
在被真正进入之前卡里略背过身去。潘那猜他并不希望被人看到自己的表情，所以宁可用背后位。只有偶尔喝多了的时候卡里略才会放弃坚持，让他从正面操他，抬腿环住他的后背将他夹紧。  
他非常小心地干他，因为那张行军床并不结实，会随着动作发出吱嘎声。  
在他视线无法触及的那一侧，卡里略在给自己手淫，他看见那只手臂的肌肉随动作滑动，看见他结实的后背布满汗水，但他没有发出任何声音，好像在执行一次潜入任务，一旦出声就会被目标发现，令他们前功尽弃。只有手臂加快了动作时潘那才能判断他快要高潮，伸手绕到他胸口去掐住他的乳头，等他射精。  
那张床没法躺下两个人。  
潘那看着卡里略将自己收拾干净，穿上裤子，套好T恤，和他并排坐在床沿。  
刚才的性爱似乎并没有起到什么作用，上校低下头，手指按住自己的太阳穴。  
"我们一出动他就会知道的，"他说，"我是在带他们去送死。"  
"这次能行，"潘那回答，虽然这话他自己也半信半疑，"监听已经证实了我们的情报，而且我们能避开公路和村子，不会给他发现的机会。"  
卡里略侧头看他，动了动嘴唇，然后什么也没说，叹了口气。

 

1985

潘那记得那一天是因为胡安向局里提了辞职。  
他是个新墨西哥州的农场主的儿子，开始的时候在边境做缉私警，参与了几件大案之后，DEA招募了他，将他派来了哥伦比亚，然后他才意识到，缉毒和缉私听起来虽然差不了太多，危险程度却存在着不少差距，而他在启程前刚刚完成了人生大事：向他的高中同学，他最美丽的尼基塔求婚。  
待在麦德林的半年里他和潘那成为了搭档，协助哥伦比亚警方破获了十几起毒品走私，捣毁了四处制毒点，将二十一个人送进了监狱里去，但比起在增长的数字，这简直是杯水车薪。  
“伙计们，”胡安走进办公室时，潘那和卡里略正在看一份名单，埃斯科瓦尔刚刚更新了他的暗杀奖励，将一个警察的性命提到了10万美金。  
“伙计们，我要走了，跟你们道个别。”胡安满脸笑容，潘那从没看到他如此开心过。  
“走去哪里？”潘那问。  
“回家，尼基塔怀孕了，”胡安回答，“很抱歉这么丢下你们。但听我的，没有什么比家庭更重要，明白吗，伙计们？”  
他吹着口哨走出去，潘那一点也没感觉到他的抱歉。  
卡里略看向潘那，潘那耸了耸肩。  
哥伦比亚人拧着眉头，握着手里那份名单，他自己的名字也在其列。潘那听说他已经将加西亚送回了波哥大，为此他们争执了几个星期，到最后卡里略没有去送她，她也没有再给过他电话。谁都明白上校是为了保护自己的家人，但有时候事情就是这样的：你想要保护一个人，也就同时疏远了她。  
“你不能责怪他。”潘那说。  
“我知道。”卡里略回答。

晚上他们在烈焰喝酒，胡安没有出现，潘那猜他在收拾行李，根本就没有心思再顾及其他，而哥伦比亚人一杯接着一杯地灌酒，将自己埋进座椅靠垫里。  
潘那也知道卡里略在想什么，他曾经在烦躁时刻抱怨过他们这些美国人——来了又去，把这份工作当做事不关己的游戏。  
那是因为哥伦比亚政府根本没有意愿投入更多，潘那清楚，卡里略也清楚。这个国家的根基被蛀蚀得摇摇欲坠，绝不是一支缉毒部队就能够解决的问题。  
“我问了，他们会从迈阿密调一个人来。”潘那喝光了自己那杯龙舌兰，招手示意酒保再给自己斟满，告诉卡里略，“两个月内。”  
“哦。”卡里略说。  
“你知道，每个人都有选择的权力。”  
“当然，”卡里略低声回答，“这又不是你们的战争。”  
这是潘那最不喜欢的论调。  
在他看来，他们付出了同样多的东西：时间、精力、金钱，甚至生命，但卡里略依旧认为这只是他自己的战争，以为美国人只是群聒噪的、意见过多的观光客，走到哪里就把钱撒到哪里。  
这不公平，这错得离谱。  
他不知道自己是怎么想的，也许他是喝多了几杯。他摇摇晃晃站起来，冲哥伦比亚人的脸挥了一拳，指关节结结实实地砸中了对方的颧骨，擦破的皮肤痛得像紧挨火焰。  
“操你的，你以为我在这儿做什么？”他问摸着自己脸颊的哥伦比亚人，然后抓起外套径直走了出去。

他计划去找个女孩。  
胡安妮塔，也许。  
她是奥乔亚家族的几个杀手钟情的妓女，有令人浑身发麻的嗓音。  
回家后他给了她一个电话，约她半小时后来自己的公寓，然后又开了罐啤酒，决定继续灌晕自己。  
他也可以像胡安那样做出选择：申请个调动，回美国去，放这群操蛋的哥伦比亚人烂在毒品和腐败里，这一切本来就不关他的事，像卡里略说的，这是他们自己的战争，他只是顶着个价值三十万的人头在大街上晃悠的局外人。  
门铃响的时候他穿了件T恤去给胡安妮塔开门，但站在门口的不是她，是卡里略。  
“潘那，”哥伦比亚人一只手抵住门，艰难地开口，“听着，我很抱歉。”  
他不需要一个道歉，他需要一场性爱，一场火辣的、令人大脑缺氧的性爱。  
这他妈并不难得到，他拽住卡里略的手臂，把他拽进房间里。

他并没有遭遇抵抗，也许是愧疚感使然。  
他知道自己在做什么，卡里略也清楚，他帮潘那料理过那些糊涂事：某个想要从妓院出来的女孩，某个渴望从头开始的男孩，这个美国人有着糟糕而混乱的私生活，就像人们所想象的美国人一样。现在他在利用他的愧疚感，利用他就像他利用美国人的情报和资源。  
他可以选择推门离开，而他并没有，潘那将这作为了默许。  
门铃再次响起的时候潘那握着哥伦比亚人的阴茎，亲吻他淤青的颧骨。门铃响了不止一次，胡安妮塔在门外叫他的名字，但潘那没有回应。等到门口的动静消失，他才继续去取悦自己床上的人。

卡里略并不厌恶这件事，在潘那用手指干着他的时候那些细微的肌肉颤动透露了他的少许渴望。他的脸颊通红，酒精作用使然。  
潘那怀疑他已经很久没有和人上过床了，他的生活里就只剩毒贩、杀手，和那些他无法信任的人。  
但在这鬼地方谁又不是这样呢？潘那嘲笑自己。

 

1988

行动是凌晨五点开始，计划是他们抄山路，绕开公路和临近的村庄，多少能降低被发现的几率。  
埃斯科瓦尔的这处庄园在半山腰，他们会将车停在树林里，然后徒步上去。

这次的情报来自埃斯科瓦尔的货车司机。  
埃尔南多的妹妹在埃斯科瓦尔的一处产业做清洁工，被毒药和他的那帮杀手朋友们看上，送去医院时已经奄奄一息。这件事闹到了埃斯科瓦尔那儿，他没有惩罚那几个家伙，只是掏了沓钱给埃尔南多，告诉他照顾好自己的妹妹。  
“你能相信吗？”在那个四处透风的贴着埃斯科瓦尔画像的屋子里，埃尔南多红着眼睛，“他就说，照顾好她，就这样而已。”  
他给了他们一个确切的地址。这是这半年来DEA得到的最好的消息。  
他们和卡里略的队伍一起制定了整个行动的详细计划，在凌晨4点的时候从临时基地出发，沿着颠簸的山路去抓捕他们的头号对手——起诉的证据就锁在国会，现在差的是那个站在被告席的男人。

潘那和墨菲在最后一辆车上，上校率领他的部队在前。所有的车没开灯，一路只看得见模糊的群山轮廓和山路两侧农作物黑漆漆的影子。  
“你说我们这次能抓到他吗？”墨菲开着车问自己的搭档。  
“伙计，你得有点信心。”潘那回答他。  
有些事情光是有信心是不够的，有线索，有准备也不够。要是他们有直升飞机，他们就可以直接降落在埃斯科瓦尔的庭院，打他个措手不及，但他们什么都没有，只有三辆车，几十个人，和几十支会卡壳的步枪而已。  
那是难得地能令潘那感到沮丧的一天。当爆炸的气流冲破车窗玻璃时，他立刻就意识到发生了什么。  
墨菲踩下刹车。  
“继续走，”潘那说，“我们得到前面去。”  
后来潘那和墨菲在排查到底是哪个环节出了问题时，才意识到那是苏亚雷兹。埃尔南多是通过苏亚雷兹找到的他们。他应该意识到这一点。他们是在把卡里略和他的部队往一个死亡陷阱里送，却没有人可以把这些死亡联系到埃斯科瓦尔的头上——他既然可以安排将搜捕队员暗杀在他们的回家路上，当然也能在他们抓捕他的途中安置两枚炸弹，一劳永逸。

他们在炸毁的车辆旁找到了卡里略。  
他站在那儿，左肩扎着一块玻璃，额头流着血，却一动不动，盯着和车身一起燃烧着的尸体。  
火光照亮了剩下的队员们，每个人身上都沾着血，潘那分不清那是他们自己的，还是属于其他人。  
他们派出去了四十二个人，回去的是三十二个，第一辆车里只有一个来自波哥大的小伙子幸存了下来，左腿做了截肢，至于埃斯科瓦尔，他们连他的脸都没见着。  
一切合理极了。

 

1986

海伦娜只穿了件衬衫走过来，坐在潘那大腿上，一只手绕过他的后颈，凑过来吻他，她有柔软得不可思议的嘴唇。  
在她起身去关电视时潘那阻止了他。  
“等我看完这个。”他说。  
屏幕上是他非常熟悉的一张脸，"狼人"费尔南多･加莱雅诺，拷着手铐站在被告席上。他们在一个月前的一次行动里逮捕了他。这是目前为止级别最高的引渡案例，是他们在牺牲了一名国防部长之后换来的最大胜利，他会在美国把牢底坐穿，一辈子只对着铁栏和一个马桶，这是对其他人最好的警告，尤其是埃斯科瓦尔。  
“嘿，”海伦娜的手抚进他大腿内侧，“你们赢了，让我为你来庆祝一下。”  
她的嘴唇紧接着就落在潘那的胯间，潘那倚进沙发，拿手指抚弄她的长发。

酒店门被踢开时海伦娜刚从浴室走出来，潘那什么也没穿，坐在床上，看重播的电视新闻。  
他的第一反应是抓住了床头的枪，拉开保险栓，但紧接着他就发现闯进来的不是敌人。  
卡里略领着两个手下停在被踹坏的房门旁，放下了手里的枪，墨菲站在卡里略旁边，抬手拨弄着自己的头发。卡里略看起来有些困惑，随即就恢复了他惯有的严肃神情，潘那无法从这两个人脸上猜测出这一切发生的原因。  
“没事了，”卡里略把枪收回腰间，示意手下撤离。  
“伙计们，”潘那皱眉，“你们在搞什么鬼？”  
“下次你要开房，记得先说一声。”  
墨菲代卡里略作出了回应。

开完会出来时墨菲就看到了自己有三通未接来电，在查看号码之前，他的座机响起来。  
“门口有位霍拉西奥・卡里略上校找您。”警卫处通知。  
这并不常发生。哥伦比亚人没有出入美国使馆的特权，所以墨菲他们大部分时候是去卡里略的作战基地。  
上校在使馆门口焦虑地踱着步子。  
“你在这儿，很好。”他说，“潘那呢？”  
墨菲今天没有看到自己的搭档。他也许在见某个线人，也许是去哪儿疏通关系，哪怕他们俩是搭档，也不意味着墨菲就知道潘那的一举一动，他试图让卡里略明白这一点。  
“我们得找到他。”哥伦比亚人的语气却几乎是在命令。

毒药在麦德林的一个窑子里包养了个女孩，最近对她相当宠爱——带她去度假，给她钱，为她买宝石戒指和耳环。  
她在聊天电话里跟她的闺蜜说，今天毒药要去和美国人“打交道”。  
“他跟人打了赌，”她说，“有人说他没胆赚那五十万，他要给他点颜色看看，总之，我今天有空，要去逛街吗？”  
五十万是一个DEA探员现在的"价格"，而在引渡条例通过之后，埃斯科瓦尔最想要的几条命大家都知道是谁。  
潘那没有接电话，也许只是因为他没带卫星电话，也许他只是在某个酒馆里和某个线人在交换情报，但也有另一种可能——他躺在哪条路边，身上布满弹孔，人们经过却不敢回头看。毒药就是个疯子，他也许真的不在乎杀一两个美国人，更在乎的却是别人说他“不能”。  
“你得去找CIA，让他们定位毒药的电话，”卡里略告诉墨菲，停顿了下，“我去找毒药的女人。”  
墨菲立刻知道了卡里略的意思。  
他们很少去动女人，至于潘那，他用的是另一种方式。但墨菲看卡里略的眼睛，知道他是认真的——他急于确认潘那的安全，可以做出任何事情。  
“我现在去找欧文，”墨菲说，“我们不能两个人都去追踪毒药的下落，潘那昨天和我提过苏亚雷兹最近没什么动静，他可能去找过他。我们得分头行动。”  
他们已经经历过太多死亡。从抵达麦德林那一天起，墨菲的印象里就没有一周没听见过自己人死亡的消息，他听说CNP甚至在筹划专门的部门去安排葬礼和抚恤金——但你永远没办法适应死亡这件事，从卡里略身上墨菲就能感觉到，这个已经损失过近百人的上校此刻咬着嘴唇。  
“好。”卡里略稍作思考，点了点头，“我立刻去找苏亚雷兹，半小时内我联系你。”

是一个女孩带走了潘那。  
“我不认得她，伙计，”苏亚雷兹抽着烟，“你们以为我知道一切吗？我又不是神。”  
那也可能是个陷阱，总之在他们找到潘那之前，一切都无法确定。

海伦娜找了件衣服给自己披上，冲警察们笑了笑。她不在乎被人看见她的身体，毕竟她干的就是出卖身体的行当，倒是卡里略的两个手下先挪开了视线，退了出去。  
“毒药向人夸口说要干掉我们，”墨菲看着潘那——他坐在床上，对自己的赤裸满不在意，“而我们找不到你。”  
潘那转头去看卡里略。  
卡里略已经收好了枪，抄着手臂，视线扫过海伦娜，回到潘那身上。  
“你应该小心点，”他开口，“我们所有人都得小心点。你们也看了新闻，他们只会抵抗得更激烈。”

潘那为那扇被踢坏的门付了十美金。他坐墨菲的车回了使馆，两个人一起报告了从CNP得到的消息。大使提高了使馆的安保级别，还要求探员们从今天起出门时配备保镖，并报备好自己的日程。  
走出使馆之后潘那点了支烟，在墨菲问他要去哪儿时不耐烦地耸肩。  
那些死掉的哥伦比亚人可从没有过这样的待遇，他们每周拿22美金，在下班回家的路上倒在自己的血泊里。

作战基地的气氛不对。  
在新闻播出了引渡宣判之后，队员们多少该流露出些喜悦，这是他们应该享受的时刻，但潘那从他们脸上没有找到自己期待的神情。  
他往楼上走，迎面和一个急匆匆的警员擦肩而过。卡里略办公室的门开着，他径直走了进去。  
哥伦比亚人坐在桌前，手边有份摊开的晚报，头条正是今天的好消息，但他撑着额头，靠在桌上，另一只拳头紧捏着。  
潘那走过去，停在桌前，看着卡里略。  
他知道有些事情发生了，并且不是什么好事情。  
“阿尔维斯法官被袭击了，”卡里略看着他，缓慢开口，“还有加尔克思，里诺，参与追捕的人。”  
那是负责加莱亚诺审判的法官和搜捕队派去作证的队员。  
审判期间政府为他们提供了牢固的保障措施，安排了安全屋，而现在审判刚刚结束，最多还没过六个小时。  
潘那站在桌边，报纸在他面前摊开着，现在他觉得这像是对他们短暂胜利的某种讽刺。  
卡里略站起来，绕过桌子，站到他身边，和他一起盯着那份报纸。  
“我们会把这群混蛋统统送进去，我保证。”他说。

卡里略把他带回了家：与他上一次进门时所见完全不同的一个家——鞋散落在门口，柜子上积满了灰尘，衣服堆在沙发边，咖啡桌上有吃剩的食物、酒瓶和废报纸。  
他将卡里略抵在过道上吻他，和对待他的每一个床伴一样，也许要吻得更用力。哥伦比亚人在他的唇舌间喘息，手臂紧紧揽住他的脖颈。

 

1988

上校的胸膛因为愤怒而起伏。  
“什么叫‘不是首要’目标？”他质问美国人，声音微微发颤，“现在你们不想管这件事了，觉得给点钱就行？你们当我的队伍是什么？我要的是情报，武器，不是你们现在拿来打发我的这些狗屁东西。”  
他像头困兽般踱着步子，朝他们怒吼，额头上还包着纱布。那次袭击里他断了根肋骨，有轻微的脑震荡，左耳还短暂地失聪。在他还没完全恢复过来的时候，潘那和墨菲就不得不给他带来了更糟糕的消息。

潘那已经在会议上发了一轮火。  
CIA和大使给他们的答复在他看来像是在开玩笑——现在有更重要的共产主义敌人要对付，毒贩们对国家不构成直接威胁，所以让那些哥伦比亚人自己去解决就行。  
“我们可以出点钱，损失的人可以再招募。”在墨菲拿这次的失败试图说服他们投入武器时，卢甚至这么说。  
“你当他们是什么？可以用完即弃的玩意？”潘那站起身问。  
这群人天真地以为他们已经胜利了——这几年来，每年拘捕几个毒贩、捣毁几个制毒厂、以及将埃斯科瓦尔驱逐得居无定所就算是某种程度上的胜利，这个麦德林贩毒集团的头领无暇顾及自己的生意，并且疲于奔命。但每次袭击也许是震慑了埃斯科瓦尔，投入的却是活生生的人。这群人当然不认得那些被从灰烬里抬出来的尸体，墨菲认得，潘那也认得，他能叫出他们的名字。

“这儿是我的家，”卡里略盯着面前的美国人，“他们是我的人，我会对他们负责到底。如果你们拍拍屁股就想要退出，”他咬了咬牙，“那我们没什么好说的了。”  
墨菲看了看潘那，潘那朝他眨眼示意。  
他们能理解这个哥伦比亚人难得的怒火，到头来就像他说的一样，美国人只是群事不关己的聒噪过客而已。  
“我们会想办法。”潘那最后说，跟在墨菲身后离开了卡里略的办公室，将手抄在口袋里。  
“你自己走吧，我去找个人。”走出大门时潘那告诉墨菲。

他是去找个人。  
他在他的办公室里又一次找到了他，按住他肩膀阻止了他起身的企图，堵住他的嘴唇。  
哥伦比亚人僵硬地挺直了脊背，嘴唇紧闭，任他试图撬开却不为所动，然后潘那用了些力气，手掌摁住卡里略的前额迫使他抬起头，咬他暴露出来的喉咙，一路往上舔舐，另一只手插进他的大腿间，隔着布料覆住他的阴茎。  
"我说了，"潘那贴着卡里略的耳朵，再一次告诉他，"我会想办法，这件事上我们的立场是一样的。"  
他的手指滑进短裤里，无视了刚被他玩弄的阴茎，挤进底下那处能容纳他的地方，不顾绷紧的干涩肌肉，往里插了进去。  
卡里略在他耳边吸了口气。  
他知道他弄疼了他，但他并不打算停下或道歉，如果卡里略要终止这一切，那么他就让他终止。

哥伦比亚人最终还是屈服了。  
他的口腔接受了潘那，将舌头交给对方吮吸，然后撑着自己的办公桌弯下腰，让潘那在未经润滑的情况下进入自己。  
他又热又紧，用屁股含住潘那的阴茎，那感觉并不算太好，摩擦因为太过干涩而生疼，没法跟麦德林的那些女孩们相比，但潘那俯下身去吻他的后背，用舌尖感受汗水的咸味。他想要帮助这个哥伦比亚人，想要将他们的对手绳之于法，想要给这个国家安全与和平。

 

1988

 

“我喜欢你的眼睛。”潘那的手指抚过女人的手臂。她的皮肤柔滑，仿佛有吸力。  
她看着他，脸颊因为刚才的那支舞泛红，眼睛在灯光下闪烁。  
然后她的手停在了潘那的手上，轻攥住他的手指。

卡门是埃利斯·皮卡尔的情人。  
当这个美国飞行员运送埃斯科瓦尔的毒品到麦德林时，第一件事就是去她的公寓。她原本是刚出来接客的妓女，现在拿着皮卡尔的钱，过着每天逛逛街跳跳舞的日子。  
这个计划潘那没有跟自己的搭档提起——墨菲对他的这种手段一贯不齿，何况他在应付女人方面也帮不上什么忙。

“动动脑子，”潘那是这么告诉墨菲，“我们知道埃斯科瓦尔走尼加拉瓜的渠道运毒，现在我们只需要找到证据。”  
毒贩和共产主义同流合污的证据能够为他们争取到一切他们想要的东西：人力，金钱，还有卡里略想要的新式武器和直升机。  
搜捕队需要这些东西，否则他们永远只能追着埃斯科瓦尔的屁股跑，缴获点毒品，再抓几个无关紧要的人，刚刚成立时的士气现在早就已经被消耗殆尽。当潘那告诉这个哥伦比亚人他会想办法时，他想到的就是这个，所有大门都紧闭着，这是他们目前唯一的出路。  
卡门从他身上跨下来时喘着气。  
“那么，哈维尔，”她笑着将手指探进他的胸毛，亲昵地拉扯它们，“告诉我，你是做什么的？”  
“我是个正义使者。”潘那支着胳膊坐起来吻她，将她搂进怀里。

埃利斯·皮卡尔每个月帮埃斯科瓦尔运输两次毒品。  
他一般在晚上抵达麦德林，落地后就来找卡门。埃斯科瓦尔给他安排了一队保镖。他喜欢在斗牛士喝酒，喜欢在床上玩皮鞭和捆绑游戏，一周给卡门一千美金——对于一个初出茅庐的妓女来说已经是相当大的手笔。

一个星期后潘那约了卡里略在火焰碰面。  
“我需要你帮个忙，”潘那告诉哥伦比亚人，“明天晚上，这个时间，这个地址，你带几个信得过的人，我们去抓埃利斯·皮卡尔。”  
CNP无权抓捕美国公民，潘那清楚得很。  
他将纸条递给卡里略，卡里略接过来看了眼，塞进上衣口袋里。

潘那在楼下车里抽着支烟观察街道的时候，卡里略带了三个人藏在卡门那间小公寓的储物间里。  
卡门穿着束身衣，带着项圈，将手铐和皮鞭放在床头。保镖不会跟着皮卡尔进这间房间，而手铐这次会发挥它应有的作用。  
“他们来了。”  
潘那通过对讲机告诉卡里略。  
他在脑袋里过了无数次这个计划，这非常简单，很难有任何差错。他们会逮住皮卡尔，把他带去个空仓库，从他嘴里问出切切实实的将埃斯科瓦尔钉上共产主义标签的证据来，让使馆不得不重新分配资源，给予他们足够的支持。他们将会把埃斯科瓦尔、嘎查、奥乔亚兄弟统统送进美国监狱里去。  
这个计划足够缜密，不应该出任何问题。但当楼道里响起枪声，他下了车绕到公寓后门，看见那辆深色日本车飞驰而去。  
他冲上楼，看见卡门倒在床上，张着嘴。血从她被割断的喉咙里涌出来，流得床单和地毯上到处都是。卡里略的其中一个手下躺在地上，被一颗子弹击中了眉心。  
房间里没有其他人。

"你什么意思？"  
大使抬头看了看潘那，又看了看墨菲。  
"让我理解下，"她说，"潘那探员，你找了CNP去帮你抓一个你认为‘有用’的美国人，然后现在搜捕队的领导者，卡里略上校，被毒贩劫持了，而且还生死未卜，是这个意思吗？"  
潘那攥紧拳头。  
"大使，"他开口，"现在最关键的是营救，我们需要个特别行动组，如果在这件事上毒贩们胜利了，那么我们再也没办法找到第二个值得信任的人。其他的事我会再向你解释，相信我，如果你处在我的立场上，也没有其他选择。"  
"叫上威瑟森上校，”努兰眯起眼睛，"五分钟后会议室见。"

CIA全面支持了行动，斯派克中心立刻开始定位DEA列出的排查名单，低空监视设备在麦德林上空搜寻那辆潘那最后看到的丰田车。墨菲去找哈纳米略将军告知这件事，潘那则自己去找了苏亚雷兹，试图从这个双面间谍嘴里撬出些动静。  
“我都跟你们说了，”苏亚雷兹坐在自己办公室里，“我这儿又不是失物招领处，你不能谁不见了都跑我这儿来要人。”  
在潘那把手提箱拿给他时他才挪了挪屁股。  
“我建议你们找找弹簧在哪里，”苏亚雷兹说，“最近毒药不在麦德林，这边有什么问题，是一般都是弹簧出面。”  
“我要知道他是否还活着。”潘那说。  
“你又不是不知道弹簧的风格。”苏亚雷兹掐灭了手里的烟，冲他笑。  
“埃斯科瓦尔曾经给他开价600万，”在潘那往外走时苏亚雷兹说，“要我我就收了那钱，离开这儿，过自己的日子去。”

 

1986

当墨菲发现潘那把他们的线人往自己公寓里带时，他曾经管他叫混球。  
那时潘那只是嗤笑自己的搭档——他懂得利用资源，也厘得清关系，性只是其中无伤大雅的插曲而已。

DEA的情报让卡里略的缉毒队伍获得了几次成功：麦德林最大的制毒厂，两艘运毒船，还有嘎查手下的副将戈麦斯。当然，有人持续不断地给毒贩们通风报信，而对手逃脱一次，他们就再试一次。  
卡里略跟潘那提起过自己的想法：一支能够完全信任的队伍，由不会受到要挟的外地人与那些被毒贩们夺取亲人生命的复仇者们。  
“我不想永远和你在自己的作战基地用英语聊天。”他说，“这儿我没有可以完全信任的人。”  
“那你相信我吗？”潘那问。  
哥伦比亚人伸手过来，从他上衣口袋里掏出烟，给自己点了一根。

相信潘那的不止卡里略一个人。  
这次他带来的是奥乔亚兄弟手下的杀手们的消息。以霍华金为首的一群人正聚在麦德林的一家酒店里，叫了五个妓女，其中一个是海伦娜。  
她在出发前给了潘那电话。  
“潘那，听着，”她压低了声音匆匆说，“霍华金在麦德林，有人叫我和姐妹们过去，我现在就得出发，在玛格丽塔酒店，我会想办法问出奥乔亚在哪里。”  
潘那曾经告诉过她有这群人的情报就立刻通知他，但绝不要把自己给卷进去。而还没等潘那回答，海伦娜就挂断了电话。

他们守在酒店楼下，准备等女孩们出来时冲进去抓住这帮人渣。  
凌晨两点的时候潘那开始踱步子，因为这帮人一般不会让妓女留下过夜。  
墨菲望着他，卡里略则抬起一只手，拍了拍他肩膀。  
“他们发现了。”哥伦比亚人告诉他，“我们得采取行动。如果她还没死，那么我们就能救她。”

他们冲进去时她赤身裸体地蜷在地毯上，身体上都是淤青，下身出着血，已经陷入昏迷。  
潘那拿自己的外套裹住她，将她抱起来，绕过地上的尸体。卡里略在一旁看着他，伸手帮他推开门。  
她被送去了麦德林中心医院。

“我说过会保证她的安全。”  
等人们将尸体搬出去时，潘那站在一屋子血泊中央，揉着自己的眉心，看向卡里略。  
哥伦比亚人回望他，脸颊上还沾着血。  
那时候潘那突然意识到，墨菲说得没错。  
他的确是个混球，和所有遇到的人上床，满嘴谎话，让那些绝望的女孩相信他，并且甘愿去为他送命。他已经这么做了很久，从没觉得这是个问题。  
也许他是给了她们想要的东西：一些只需要几句恭维话就能获得的伪造证件，一些钱，一些高于她们自身的生存意义。但他知道她们想要更多，就像海伦娜这样愿意付出一切，从他这儿换取更多。  
他不值得她们为他做这些事。

“你知道吗？我有次差点就结了婚，”他看着卡里略，从口袋里掏烟，“那时候我二十三岁，她二十岁。我们是在一场乐队演出认识的，约会了两个月，然后我觉得她就是我要找的人。”  
卡里略望向他。  
“那天开车去教堂路上，我就想，我们得挣钱，先买栋带花园的房子，然后生一个男孩和一个女孩，再养一只狗，每天一起吃早餐，每个月修剪一次草坪，每半年一起去旅游，一起买家庭保险。这感觉太没劲了，不是吗？”  
他抬头吐了口烟。  
“然后我就调转车头回家去了，第二天我报名了警察考试。”

“这不是你的错。”  
哥伦比亚人过了会儿才答非所问地回应。

 

1988

凌晨三点时潘那撑着额头坐在会议室里，墨菲推门走进来。  
他们有一些弹簧的旧照片，他在巴西时的逮捕纪录，一份假护照复印件，半个月前他出没过的酒吧地址。  
他的卫星电话不在使用中，斯派克中心没法定位到他。  
CIA依旧没有发现那辆车的踪迹。他们盘问了一些线人，抓了一个他们能抓到的帮埃斯科瓦尔跑过腿的小子，依旧得不到任何有用信息。凌晨两点的时候潘那回到了使馆，翻着那一叠资料，看着照片里巴西人的卷发和深色眼睛。

“哈纳米略将军那边如果有消息会立刻通知我们。”  
墨菲拖了张椅子在他身边坐下。  
“什么消息？”潘那挠了挠头发，“他的尸体被扔在警察局门口的消息？”  
“如果他们要杀他，就没必要把他绑走。”墨菲叹了口气，“除非他们想讨好埃斯科瓦尔，或者想从他嘴里撬出什么消息，或者打算拿他做人质。”  
潘那扭过头看墨菲。  
“我们也可以讨好埃斯科瓦尔。”潘那说。

“我要你联系埃斯科瓦尔。”潘那告诉苏亚雷兹。  
这个清晨被吵醒的警官打着哈欠望着两个美国人，一脸不耐烦。  
“我知道你有办法联系到他。你告诉他一个消息，说你手头有皮卡尔出卖他的证据，让他今天派个人来取。”  
“你知道如果我骗他被他发现会怎样？”苏亚雷兹皱着眉头，“帮你们是一回事，我可不拿自己的命开玩笑，不可能。”  
墨菲的枪抵住了他的后脑。  
“不可能？”墨菲问。

潘那与墨菲和搜捕队的队员们一起挤在车里，车停在公社的巷口。  
天色渐暗，他们找的那辆车就在那栋两层的居民楼对面。  
在跟随弹簧的手下找到这里之后搜捕队没有直接闯入，因为他们还无法确认卡里略是否在这里。过去的半小时里有三个人出入过，买了烟酒和食物。屋子二楼的窗帘紧闭，门口守着两个人，在街边的杂货店门口也坐着一个。  
在等待了足够久的时间之后，他们还没看到弹簧的影子。  
“不能再等了。”潘那告诉搜捕队的副队长古兹曼，示意墨菲跟自己一起下车。

那小子坐在杂货店门口的木板凳上，手里抓着一支啤酒，腰间插着一支枪。  
作为一个望风的他明显还缺乏经验，不懂得掩饰。  
在潘那抄着口袋走过他身边时他还没反应过来，直到他发现那人并不是进店买东西，而是要从身后扼住他的脖子，他才开始慌乱地去反手去掏那把已经不在的枪，然后他张嘴想要呼救，而迎面走过来的金发高个头男人用一把枪抵住了他的喉咙，他便立刻住了嘴。  
他们将他拖进杂货店里，潘那从货架上找了把钳子。  
在失去第一块手指甲时他告诉了美国人自己的名字，在失去第三块时，他哭出了声。  
“弹簧在里面，”他的嗓子带着哭腔，“还有你们要的那个上校。”  
他看了看潘那手里的钳子，几乎又要哭出来。  
“其他的我都不知道了，我没进去，他们只让我望风而已，真的，我不知道。”  
“现在你先去告诉门口那两个人，你看见有警察过来，指给他们后面那条巷子，”潘那说，“如果你搞什么花样，我保证你是最先死的那一个，明白了吗，帕科？”  
他用力点头。

当帕科将手插在口袋里朝门口走时，潘那和古兹曼领了八个人绕到屋子左侧，墨菲则带了三个人埋伏在巷口。  
在两个杀手狐疑地跟着帕科往窄巷走时，他们推开了屋门。  
屋子里弥散着股呛人的烟味，再仔细分辨，还能闻见血以及什么东西腐败的臭味。那令潘那的心脏猛地揪紧。他想起海伦娜，想起卡门，想起那些因为他而受伤的人。他不希望卡里略出任何事，那是他的责任。  
“你带他们搜这层，我带几个人去二楼，”副队长低声对他说，然后向队员下令，“你们几个跟我走。”  
潘那点头。  
他经过一个堆满了垃圾的厨房，一个空储物间，一个脏兮兮的厕所，沿着过道走进客厅。客厅里坐着三个人，正一边喝着酒一边看电视里的肥皂剧，他们在身后开了枪，没给对手任何反击的机会。然后潘那继续往里走，推开里面的房间门，就发现了那股臭味的来源。  
那天卡里略带去的队员被胡乱地摆放在墙角，头不自然地歪向一边，还有一个趴在那儿，面朝地面。味道是从他们俩身上散发出来的：排泄物和腐烂的气味。  
潘那屏住呼吸走过去，把地上的人翻了个身。他不应该这么做的，因为明显他们已经死亡。在看见那张肿胀、痛苦的脸时他挪开了视线。那不是卡里略。  
楼上传来密集的枪声，有人咒骂，有椅子摩擦过地面发出尖锐噪音，还有玻璃碎裂。潘那往回走，在楼梯处碰见了古兹曼。  
“我们找到他了，”古兹曼告诉他，“他没事。”

 

***

 

潘那处理完现场赶到的时候，卡里略和他的部下正从医院里走出来。  
他看起来的确没事，除了手臂绑着纱布，脸上有些淤青，换了套干净衣服，带着人往外走时步伐坚定。  
“潘那。”  
他跟他打了招呼，声音平静，仿佛被囚禁的两天两夜从未在他身上发生。  
潘那朝古兹曼看，这个副官也冲他点了点头。  
“我们现在要回基地去，”古兹曼停顿了下，“上校听到了消息，嘎查的会计在麦德林，昨天刚到科尔多瓦机场。”  
“这次他逃不了。”卡里略说，“你准备好审问就行。”  
“你呢？”潘那问。  
“我没事。”卡里略回答。  
古兹曼在他身后朝潘那苦笑。这帮人敬重、热爱他们的长官，愿意听从他的一切指令。

接下来的两天对于搜捕队和DEA来说都是久违的丰收。  
嘎查的会计曼纽埃尔给出了能让嘎查和他手下那帮人在美国把牢底坐穿的证据，有一部分还指向了奥乔亚和埃斯科瓦尔。  
他们突袭了嘎查最大的制毒厂，销毁了15吨可卡因，并查封了两家向毒贩们提供原材料的化工厂，逮捕了十二个人。  
"你们做得不错。"大使告诉他们，却对他们为搜捕队配备资源的提议不闻不问。没有埃斯科瓦尔和尼加拉瓜合作的证据，他们依旧什么也争取不到。

潘那到凌晨才回到自己公寓，冲了个澡，从冰箱里找了罐啤酒，打开电视，倚在自己那张舒适的沙发上，翘起腿。这几天来他几乎没合过眼，现在他终于松懈了下来，却毫无睡意。  
报纸上没有任何关于搜捕队的报道，即使明天捣毁制毒厂的消息会铺天盖地，也没有人会知道霍拉西奥·卡里略上校曾遭绑架，人们没必要知道这些——他们想要些鼓舞人心的故事，那就给他们些鼓舞人心的故事。  
他放下报纸，紧接着就听见了敲门声。

卡里略站在门口，抱着手臂，等待他拉开门栓，迈步走进来，没等潘那说话，就抬手将他拽向自己。  
这个哥伦比亚人从来没有如此主动过，也不曾如此急切地解着自己的纽扣，将潘那往沙发上压。  
他很快就脱光了自己，坐在潘那身上，一边吻他，舌头在他嘴里带着点蛮横地搅动，一边伸手去摸他的阴茎。  
潘那过了一会儿才喘上气，感觉到哥伦比亚人的手掌探了进来，握住他的阴茎。  
潘那将手搭在他腰间，注意到他赤裸身体上的淤痕——在手臂上，还有肋骨下方，还有侧腹。他不知道那帮混蛋对他做了些什么，也不想知道，所以他只是伸手拥抱住跨坐在自己身上的人，亲吻他的锁骨和侧颈。  
他的阴茎在卡里略的手掌里搏动，渴望湿润、温暖的摩擦。  
但手的动作很快就停止了，卡里略低下头，额头抵住他下巴，将一只手伸向自己后方。那令潘那短暂地惊讶，因为他从不觉得这个认真、固执而传统的哥伦比亚人会在他面前做这样的事，但卡里略在他胸口低喘了一声，紧贴着他的身体紧绷了起来。  
他知道发生了什么：他在用手指扩张自己。  
卡里略的呼吸变得快而浅，紧抵着潘那皮肤的鼻尖渗出汗珠，背过去的手臂动作逐渐急切。  
当他再抬起头时，潘那看见他潮红的脸和湿润的嘴唇，还有他深色的、坚定的眼睛。他抬起臀，扶着潘那的阴茎抵住自己的穴口，接着坐了下去。  
卡里略还没把自己准备充分，从他咬紧的牙关和包裹住潘那的那部分肌肉的紧张潘那察觉到。但他沉下身体，将阴茎整个纳入灼热的肠道，然后就动了起来，开始骑他，在他身上颠动着狠狠操起自己。

“哈维尔…”  
在潘那将自己面前的乳头含进嘴里时，卡里略沙哑地喊出他的名字。  
精液溅了出来，而卡里略几乎没有触碰过自己。  
高潮中的哥伦比亚人闭上眼喘着气，身体微微发抖，眼眶湿润。那是他们日常的性爱里潘那无法看见的情形，但不知道为什么，他并不想见到卡里略这样，至少不是在今天。

哥伦比亚人穿上裤子，附身去捡自己的T恤。  
他的后背也有些擦伤——他们或许是没有折磨他，因为那两个死去的搜捕队队员的尸体才是伤痕累累，比起来卡里略身上的擦伤和淤青根本算不上什么——他在医院只待了半个小时，让人给他简单包扎了下手臂。  
他套好了T恤，往门口走，弯下腰，将脚伸进自己的皮鞋里。  
“我说，你一定要回家吗？”潘那问他。  
这并不是潘那常做的事，要知道，他更喜欢简单迅速的性。  
卡里略回头看他，然后又脱掉了鞋。

 

***

对曼纽埃尔的审问结束之后，潘那又在房间里多待了五分钟，墨菲看见他出来时往口袋里塞了东西。  
"你在里面干什么？"墨菲问自己的搭档。  
"你想逮住弹簧吗？"潘那反问。

他们在公社的突袭中救回了卡里略，却没能抓住这个埃斯科瓦尔重用的杀手——他在意识到自己的失败之后纵身从二楼窗户跳了下去，很快就消失在公社黑暗复杂的巷道里，而任何人都知道，公社并不是一个寻人的好地方，没有人会对那些全副武装闯进他们地盘的人和颜悦色。  
而毒药在波哥大，弹簧是这些天帮埃斯科瓦尔接待客人的人。  
"你问到了什么？"墨菲问。  
"一个新电话号码，"潘那掏出口袋的那张纸，"我去找那帮坐办公室的家伙去。"

欧文给他们的卫星定位地址是靠近麦德林汽车站的一间小家庭旅馆，有一个阴暗、狭窄的入口，任何人都能在前台的眼皮下举着枪不受阻拦地走上去。  
他们要找的人不仅搞丢了手上的重要人质，还给合作伙伴造成了不少损失，等着这个巴西人的估计不会是什么好日子。  
但对于DEA来说他是有价值的——有了他，他们就能找到持有埃斯科瓦尔用共产主义国家作为运毒通道的证据的人，潘那还没有忘记这一点，哪怕这个计划已经令不少人付出了代价。  
至少他是这么告诉自己的搭档的。  
他也不打算通知卡里略这次行动，因为他不能确定这个刚刚跟弹簧“打过交道”的哥伦比亚人的反应——也许他会执意要为自己的部下复仇，令他们失去得到情报的机会。

抓住弹簧比潘那和墨菲预计得还要容易。  
巴西人在公社的围捕中损失了大部分手下，并不相信自己会再次被盯上，当潘那拿枪指住他太阳穴时，他正站在厕所镜子前给自己处理伤口：他的肩膀中了一枪，正外冒着脓血，身上散发出一股酒精味和汗水酸味，与房间里陈旧地毯的霉味混在一起，手边放着一瓶喝剩了一半的龙舌兰和一把上着膛的手枪，但他压根没来得及用上。

墨菲将他的手背过去绑在椅子上时他开始咒骂，于是潘那又给了他一巴掌。他舔了舔嘴角的血，抬眼打量两个美国人。  
“你们可真不死心，哈？”他说。

从他嘴里撬出皮卡尔的消息则没那么容易了。  
他们折断了他的四根手指，而他问候遍了潘那和墨菲的家人，于是潘那建议换一种方式：他揪住他的卷发往他喉咙里灌水，在他被呛死之前放开他，然后再继续。  
电视里的乐队在演奏一首欢快的歌，音乐声刚刚好盖过他们弄出的动静，哪怕这周边并不会有人留意。  
墨菲在一旁点了支烟，看着潘那，在水壶空了的时候去厕所接水。  
如此反复了十几分钟之后，弹簧呛咳着摇头。  
潘那放开了他，等他开口。

他继续咳嗽，咳得肩膀抖动，过了半天才平复下来，抬起头，冲自己面前的两个美国人笑起来。  
在巴西的时候他就是个麻烦角色，来自里约的贫民窟，二十岁出头时终于混出了点名堂，成了当地开价不菲的杀手，弹簧这个外号来自于他头一次杀人，用一根门锁里的弹簧在对手的喉咙上开了好几个洞，等他背着三十多条人命逃到哥伦比亚来时，他有个朋友正好在帮埃斯科瓦尔做事，一切便顺理成章。

"我可不知道什么皮卡尔，我想你们找错人了。"他又咳了两声。  
潘那朝他逼近了一步，因为他在胡扯。  
"但我知道你们那个上校。"他看着潘那的眼睛。

墨菲已经将水壶重新灌满了水，从厕所走出来，把水壶递给潘那。潘那没有立刻动手，站在他们的俘虏面前，等着看他还打算说些什么。  
"说起来也好笑，我还以为传说中的搜捕队上校会是个多厉害的家伙，毕竟埃斯科瓦尔为他的命出了六百万美金，”他眯起眼睛，“结果也只是个软蛋而已。"  
潘那伸手重新揪住他的头发。  
他皱了皱眉，对美国人的行动表现出不赞同，"你知道那家伙是怎么央求我别动他的人吗？我就给他看了看我准备拿来陪他手下玩的玩具，你明白的，埃斯科瓦尔要的是他，至于那两个倒霉蛋，活着和死了一个价。”  
他盯着潘那的脸，像是在观察他对一个笑话的反应，然后咧嘴笑着继续，“哈，为了那两个倒霉蛋他可真是什么都愿意做。伙计，我不得不说，操他的嘴可真是谁都没有过的待遇，只可惜，他真是没法让人满意。你应该看看我爆了那两个家伙的脑袋时他的表情，他..."

潘那没让弹簧把话说完。  
等他往巴西人的喉咙里灌完了一整壶水，墨菲才拍他的肩膀，示意他他们的俘虏已经断了气，他松开手，弹簧的脑袋就往一边瘫了下去，水从他的嘴里伴着些气泡溢出来，流得到处都是。  
他放下水壶，在床单上擦了擦自己的手，看向墨菲。  
“他不会告诉我们什么有用的东西。”他说。  
墨菲点了点头，递给他一支烟。  
“这帮狗杂种。”墨菲说。

***

卡里略躺在床上，枕着自己手臂，侧头看潘那给自己冲一杯速溶咖啡。  
夜里潘那没能睡好，当卡里略在他身边防御般地蜷起身体捏紧拳头时他只能盯住天花板，听街道上车辆行驶的杂音。他不知道这个哥伦比亚人在梦里见到了什么，不管是什么，他都不会愿意对潘那或者任何人提起。

“下午我会给你电话，”卡里略说，“有条新消息，等核实后我们得一起看看怎么应对。”  
“什么消息？”  
“埃斯科瓦尔在找人帮他销毁证据。”  
“最高法院里的那些？”  
卡里略支着胳膊从床上爬起来，低头在地上找自己的拖鞋。  
“没错，他联系了几个法官，还有警卫，让毒药送钱给他们，成箱的钱。”  
“他真是没什么做不到。”潘那在餐桌边坐下，皱眉抿了口咖啡，对他们的对手的能力报以苦笑，“你打算怎么做？”  
“还能怎么做？”卡里略套上了T恤，潘那才注意到他手臂上的擦伤已经痊愈，“让他们加强警卫，再想办法截住毒药，看他愿不愿意招认。”  
“但你知道，”顿了一会儿之后卡里略又说，“我已经不想再让我的人徒劳无功地去送死了。他们跟着我，每周拿22美金，拿一堆快报废的垃圾去对抗那些愿意花一百万去要他们性命的人。”  
潘那凝视着卡里略。他想告诉他自己会想办法，他们总有一天会把埃斯科瓦尔和那群人渣都送进监狱里去，但他没开口，起身走到哥伦比亚人面前，一只手环住他的腰，凑过去吻他。开始时卡里略犹豫了下，随后才开始回吻他，伸手扶住他的后背。  
他有点不知道这他妈算什么：他们一起过夜，一起喝酒，一起吃早餐，比之前更频繁地做爱，他们讨论工作，讨论如何对付他们的敌人，讨论如何争取支持，却从不提及现在的状况，好像这自然发生的一切也会自然结束，压根不值得讨论。  
当然，他从没和人谈论过这样的话题——他也许是个不错的DEA探员，一个不错的床伴，有些傻瓜爱过他，但在需要负起责任的时候，也就是他决定逃跑的时候，仅此而已。

 

***

穿过人群之后，潘那在那张靠角落的光线昏暗的圆桌边找到了卡里略和自己的搭档。  
卡里略靠在椅背上抽烟，墨菲抓着瓶已经喝了一半的啤酒，看见他来，冲他点头。他还没来得及坐到那张为他空出的椅子上，手臂就被人缠住，一个女孩贴了上来，将他的手拉到自己腰间。  
她的胸脯顶着他，嘴唇贴在他脖颈，皮肤热度灼人，浑身散发着太妃糖的甜腻香味，在音乐节奏加快时她抖动胯部用身体摩擦他，引得四周响起口哨声。  
“这算什么？”等她完成一整支艳舞放开自己的目标之后，潘那回头问自己的搭档。  
今天又不是他的生日，他也没听说有任何值得庆祝的事发生。  
“送别礼物。”墨菲晃了晃手里的酒瓶，“喜欢吗？喜欢的话今晚你可以带她回家，我请你。”  
潘那又看了眼卡里略，卡里略耸了耸肩。  
“送什么别？”潘那问。  
“别装傻了，伙计，整个使馆都知道了。迈阿密分局？自己的小队？听起来是件值得庆祝的事，不是吗？”  
墨菲朝他笑，但那笑容显得有点挫败——他说的是所有在哥伦比亚这潭泥沼里摸爬滚打的美国人都想要的机会：不仅仅意味着晋升，还意味着回家。  
潘那注视墨菲的眼睛，他不知道自己的搭档是从哪儿听到这消息的，但这并不是他最想要告诉大家的方式。  
哥伦比亚人在一旁又点起一支烟，好像这个消息跟他没有半点关系。

迈阿密分局是在一周前联系潘那的。  
在捣毁嘎查的工厂之后的半个月里，潘那和墨菲用了大部分时间整理手头能收集到的情报，审问他们能找到的所有人，想要说服大使和中情局协助他们对皮卡尔的抓捕，却没有得到任何正面回应——M19在哥境内制造了几起绑架，让整个使馆都为此投入了全部精力，几个干着自己老本行的毒贩在过去并不能引起他们的太多注意，在此时则更不能。

麦克林是刚刚上任的DEA迈阿密分局副局长，与他们有过几次顺利的合作，联合查缴过十几吨从海路运送的可卡因。  
“哈维尔·潘那？我是麦克林。”  
“是我。”  
麦克林拨的是他的公寓号码，也许迈阿密那边得到了什么紧急情报，潘那从桌上抽了一张纸，拿起笔。  
但麦克林只是跟他闲聊了两句——从他们共同认识的刚退休的前副局长到迈阿密的暴雨。  
“听着，我这儿有个你可能会感兴趣的机会。”绕了会圈子之后麦克林终于进入正题，“迈阿密有个新职位空缺。负责部门合作，带领一支分队。我需要一个有直面过这群人的经验的资深探员，我觉得你正合适。”  
“我会考虑下。”沉默之后潘那回答。  
“事实上，”麦克林顿了顿，“我已经和局长提了这个想法，他觉得不错。”  
“我会考虑下。”潘那重复。  
没人会回答"考虑下"，因为几乎没有人会拒绝这个提议——这是他们摆脱这个令人厌烦的地方的绝好机会，难得一遇的机会。DEA在这儿的发展限制太多，早就已经陷入瓶颈。他应该立刻接受它，买张单程机票回迈阿密去，拥有一支属于自己的队伍，拿更高的薪水，干没那么危险的活，在南滩租套能够看见海的公寓，跑步，晒太阳，喝酒，泡妞——自由自在的、他曾经所梦想的生活。

潘那注视搭档的眼睛，伸手去掏自己的口袋，拿出一张揉皱的照片，将它摊开在墨菲和卡里略的面前。  
那是海关监控录像里拍到的埃利斯·皮卡尔，为埃斯科瓦尔运毒的美国飞行员，他们花了全部精力在找的人。  
墨菲拿起那张照片。  
“你怎么搞到的？”他不可置信地问。  
“他在迈阿密有个情妇。"潘那回答，"他每个月往她的户头存钱。只要在她家门口守半个月，我们就能逮住他。”  
墨菲又看向潘那。他和潘那同样认为他们已经走进了死胡同，但现在出口就在他们面前。  
"新领导给你的人情？"他问。  
坐在他对面的卡里略将身体往前倾，去拿墨菲手里的照片。他的手臂擦过潘那的手臂，那令人舒适的干燥皮肤片刻紧贴着潘那，又迅速躲避开。他取了那张照片，认真凝视皮卡尔鸭舌帽檐下微笑着的脸，仿佛那包括了他想要的全部：人员、情报、设备与武器，戴着手铐的埃斯科瓦尔，士兵们能够不用在回家路上回望身后、母亲们能够放心让孩子去街上玩耍的哥伦比亚。  
"我明天出发去迈阿密。"潘那告诉自己的搭档，"半个月内我会带着证据回来，然后我们去找那些能说得上话的人，这次没人会再告诉我们这件事无关紧要，不是首要目标。"  
"分局怎么办？你的小队？高级主管？"墨菲问。  
"去他的高级主管。"潘那将手伸到卡里略面前。  
卡里略迟疑地抬头看他。  
"给我支烟。"潘那说。

 

fin


End file.
